


Recovery Road

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because I rape them and give them terminal illnesses, Chronic Illness, Death, Depression, Georgi cares, Georgi is a sweetheart, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, M/M, Mikhail exists now, Minami sends letters, Otabek be nice, Pain, Sevice Dog Makkachin, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, The ex comes back, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trust Issues, Vomiting, friends to lovers to friends, happy sad, like way too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: All his life, Yuri Plisetsky knew it would get to this point, he just didn't think it would hurt so bad. Otabek on the other hand had no idea.





	1. The Room

**Author's Note:**

> It's Minx here! I decided to do this for my first fic and I hope you enjoy. Also, shout- out to my best friends Potya and DomesticProwess. I really appreciate your support. This is gonna be sad, but in the end you'll feel happy, guarantee it. XOXO -Minx 
> 
> WARNING: THIS FIC WILL HAVE CONTENT INVOLVING SUICIDE, EATING DISORDERS, DEPRESSION AND ANXIETY. THIS WILL BE DETAILED OFF OF MY OWN EXPERIENCE. RAPE WILL ALSO BE MENTIONED IN SEMI GRAPHIC DETAIL. IF THIS CONTENT TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. YOUR MENTAL HEALTH MEANS MORE TO ME THAN THIS STORY. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF :-)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am a medical student, but I will never claim do be a doctor. I apologize for any medical errors. Yuri's illness is the main point of this story, so I try to be as medically correct as possible.

"How is he?"   
"We don't know the full extent of it yet. The anesthetic hasn't worn off yet so he's still asleep. We won't know his condition when he wakes up." A trying- her- best- to- be- friendly nurse said. Otabek thought he was going to break down and cry but he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong for Yuri and the others. Otabek slowly made his way into the room.  
The sight was depressing to say the least. It was bleak and hopeless, a heart monitor trying it's best to fill the empty space, unaware it was only adding to the problem. Yuuri was the one who had it left in him to walk over at a normal pace to Yuri Plisetsky's emaciated figure. He reached over to brush some of Yuri's thinning hair out of his sunken eyes.   
Otabek snapped at lightning speed yelling "Don't touch him!". Yuuri jumped and Phichit yellped, Mila gasped.

Otabek, startled by his own reaction said apologetically, "Sorry guys, I don't know where that came from." Viktor came to a stand by his fiancé, lighthearted, happy Viktor, started to cry. Yuuri went in to comfort mode and ushered his future husband to sit down. Viktor had known Yuri the longest, so he should have been prepared for this. But no one was. And suddenly Yuri's eyes opened sluggishly. 

Lilia had been waiting in this personal room with Yakov for too long and the worry had been killing her. Yakov was getting tons of calls and she was about ready to throw the damn phone across the room. Finally the doctor led them into his office. The room had blue walls and had a cramped, stuffy feeling about it. There were three seats and Lilia chose the one in the middle. Yakov Sat to her right. 

Yakov, in a strained, tired voice finally choked out, "What's going to happen to our son?" Lilia didn't feel the need to correct him as the doctor knew they had no family ties. The doctor, Dr. Gorbachev, took way too long before speaking. "Yuri has severe neurological damage. His organs are starting to shut down. At this point, there's no use, he's terminal"

That was how Otabek Altin's world came crashing down.


	2. Say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got brain diarrhea so I can't stop writing. The sad starts now. I'd appreciate if you dropped me a comment even just sayin hi. Means a lot <3 -Minx

Otabek rushed to Yuri's side as he whimpered in the bed. Several nurses and doctors ran in to the room. "You have to leave right now." A nurse said. "We have to assess the damage" said a background noise. Damage? The word sent Otabek's blood running cold. As the group (Otabek, Yuuri, Viktor, and Phichit who just happened to be in Russia) made their way down the hallway Otabek's knees began shaking. 

Otabek sat down in the waiting room (the doctor assured them they'd be allowed back in) when Viktor asked "Can we have a talk?" Otabek didn't really understand what he said but followed Viktor into the lobby. They sat down by the vending machines and Viktor brought out his comfort mode. "How are you doing?" he asked with the most genuine concern Otabek had ever heard. "I think the question is how are YOU handling this. I'm not the one who broke down crying at the first sight of him."

Viktor was silent for a while before saying " I'm really sorry." Otabek was stunned. " No, No, don't apologize. That's not what I meant. There's nothing wrong with being upset." Viktor stared at the ground before sighing "It's just not fair. Yuri didn't do anything to deserve this? Why? Why?" The tears came falling down his cheeks again. "I grew up with Yuri. I've watched him for years and he's never been suffering this bad. I love him. I took care of him. I'm basically his father. I don't know what happened and the-" Viktor was cut short by a sob. When a nurse came out to them. "Are you ok Mr.Nikiforov? Do you need someone to talk to?" She said in a sympathetic tone.

"That would be nice." Viktor admitted. The nurse led him into another room, Otabek guessed to some therapist.He wanted to go outside for a smoke but it was a hospital. It was what he usually did when he was falling apart. And he had to stay there for Yuuri. He went back into the waiting room and a nurse led him into an office with Lilia and Yakov. Otabek sat to Lilia's right and was handed some forms he didn't understand. He tried his best. Then Dr.Gorbachev came into the room and said "Yuri wants to see you specifically. We will leave you two alone for a while before we send the other three in. What you're about to see may be very... distressing. We will take you to a therapist if you can't handle it." Dr.Gorbachev said with a smile.

Otabek followed the man into Yuri's room. Yuri looked so small. "Yuri?" Otabek called out. Yuri turned his head in Otabek's direction. There were wires everywhere leading to all the machinery around him. Otabek's heart hurt. "Don't rely on visuals. He couldn't follow my finger with his eyes. I imagine just talking would be soothing." A nurse said. 

Yuri called out "otabekk..." in a scratchy, shaky voice. Otabek rushed to his side. "I'm right here Yuri, right here." Otabek cooed. Yuri began to cry. Otabek held his hand. "It's okay, it's alright. I'm here now."

"It's not gonna be okay Beka" Yuri croaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-psyco


	3. Let it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some depressing-ish crap and a status update on Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me Minx here with an update. This chapter may be pretty explicit, but I'm keeping it as tame as my sadistic mindset will let me. Also I'm super lonely so if you could go on my tumblr (21-Century-Psyco) and talk to me it'd be appreciated. Feel free to drop me a comment and tell me what you think. XOXO- Minx

"Hey Beka, what's heaven like?" Anna, Otabek's 9 year old sister had asked. Beka didn't really know how to answer. "Why do you want to know honey?" Beka was a little worried about her sudden interest in the afterlife. Was this related to his dad's death? "Because Mama said someday Yura's gonna go to heaven and I wanna make sure it's nice up there." Otabek's heart nearly stopped. His mom knew Yuri was sick? And why would she tell Anna he was on the verge of death? I'm

"Well I'm alive so I'm not really sure but obviously there are angels. And he'll get to meet dad" Otabek started. "Do you think dad will like him?" Anna asked. Their father had died in a car crash before Anna was born so Anna had never met him. Then Otabek had an idea. "Anna, why don't you draw what you think heaven is like and give it to Yuri?" Otabek suggested, feeling pretty proud of himself. He then went to check on their mother, who was making dinner.

Now Otabek was desperate to know what heaven was like himself.

 

Yuri was having another round of tests done the following day so Otabek took the gang, Yuuri, Phichit and a distressed Viktor, and went home. Yakov and Lilia had to stay to become Yuri's medical guardians. Yuuri was petting Makkachin, Viktor was absentmindedly making dinner and Phichit was on his phone, telling everyone on Twitter to pray for Yuri's recovery. Even though it clearly wasn't happening, people held on to hope that their prayers could help Yuri. 

 

Tons of love was pouring in from skaters all around the world but Otabek wanted to ignore it all. The house felt dreary. Otabek was about to go to sleep when he got a call. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi" 

"Is this Otabek Altin?" 

"Yes who is this?" 

"I'm a friend of Yuri's. My name is..."


	4. His Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How we got here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid chapter deleted itself. Sorry for the wait. XOXO -Minx

_3 days ago_

_Georgi knocked on the door. His only answer was a meow from the ragdoll on the other side. Georgi knocked even louder. He really wanted to give Yuri the food he made before it got cold. Finally Yuri opened the door. "Heard you the first time. Couldn't move." Yuri said, weakly leaning on the door frame for support. Georgi helped him walk over to the table where he put the containers of freshly made food. Georgi looked over and told Yuri what they'd all been thinking. "Yuri, maybe it's time for a caretaker. Yuuri and Viktor have always said they'd make sure you were well taken care of when the time came. I think that time is now."_

_Georgi then noticed how Yuri's hands were shaking. How he was about to cry. "Yuri, what's wrong?" Georgi hated to think he'd upset Yuri. Yuri looked up at Georgi, grabbed the knife and Ran skittishly across the room. "Georgi there are voices in my head telling me to hurt myself." Georgi's heart dropped. "Georgi I have to do it they won't stop!" Yuri was speaking in an agitated, shaky voice."NO!" Georgi shouted as he ran at Yuri. He grabbed Yuri's arms and held them while Yuri thrashed and yelled and screamed. Soon he began shaking, his eyes rolling back into his head. He was having a seizure. Georgi, knowing what to do, turned Yuri on his side and held his head slightly off the floor. Soon Yuri just passed out._

Present 

Georgi was making coffee when Yuri slipped into his mind again. As much as Georgi didn't want to think about what happened, he had to. Maybe he should go to the hospital, go see him. But from what Viktor and Mila told him, it wasn't very pretty. Apparently, Yuri's attack the other day was neurological, not psychological. Which was relieving but came with its own problems. Yuri couldn't even follow a nurses finger with his eyes so that made them think there was something wrong with Yuri's cranial nerve. He was also unresponsive to light, taste and touch. That just made Georgi feel terrible. 

He thought there was something he could do but at this point Yuri needed a visitor. A nurse led him to their ICU where Yuri was hooked up to tons of machines. Electronic beeping filled the room. Yuri had his eyes closed. He looked over at Georgi.

 

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:21-Century-Psyco


	5. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There will be a one shot by the same name) This chapter is gonna be really sad. And VERY scary. But we learn who Yuri's friend is. So enjoy if you can. XOXO -Minx

"I'm Yuri's friend. My name is Mikhail." Otabek had never heard of this guy before in his life. Wouldn't Yuri have said something about him? Otabek was suspicious. "Otabek, I'm coming back to Russia to be with Yuri. He doesn't have much time left. Can I stay with you?" Otabek was conflicted. He seemed nice enough but why hadn't Yuri talked about him? "How close are you two? Yuri hasn't said a word about you. I have no idea who you are." Mikhail was silent for a moment. "Oh." He said, sounding disappointed. Then he hung up. "Who was that?" Yuuri asked seeming curious. Otabek's phone rang. It was Georgi. re:Otabek get down here something's wrong with Yuri. _____________________________________________________________________________________________

Otabek, Viktor, Yuuri and Mila rushed up to Yuri's room. Otabek still hadn't gotten used to seeing Yuri's lifeless body, stuck with needles and full of wires, machines all around him. Yuri was awake but he looked really scared. Georgi was talking quietly to him but Yuri didn't seem to understand. He looked really confused as well. Georgi calmly said "Otabek's here" while brushing his hair out of his face. "Who's Otabek?" Yuri asked very quietly. Georgi looked about as shocked as Otabek himself. "Otabek's your boyfriend sweetheart, he loves you very much." Georgi explained. Otabek was confused. How could Yuri not know who he was? 

"I can't see him." Yuri stated, his eyes darted around the room. It was all blurry and it hurt his head. "We know honey the nurses are working on it." Mila said. Yuri looked over towards Mila. "Mama is that you?" Yuri asked. Mila looked around, pretty uncomfortable. "No Yuri her name is Mila Babicheva, she's just a friend." Otabek explained. "Are you Otabek?" Yuri asked. "Yes babe it's me. How are you feeling?" Otabek asked very gently. "I'm really screwed up in my head. My brain's all scrambled." Yuri said groggily. Otabek pulled Viktor over and asked "Do you know who he is?" Yuri just stared. "It's Viktor, Yuri don't you remember?" Otabek asked desperately. "That isn't Viktor. Viktor has long hair and a poodle. She follows him everywhere. That isn't Viktor. It can't be." Yuri declared 

"Yura all I did was cut my hair. They wouldn't let Makkachin up here you have to believe me." Viktor said. He was really upset. "I'm sorry, I don't believe you." Yuri said coldly. Viktor began to cry. Yuuri stepped forward. "Do you remember me?" All hell then broke loose. Yuri's heart rate increase hugely and he began to hyperventelate. He pulled a large scalpel out from under his bed. "I know exactly who you are and I am not letting you anywhere near me after what you did." Yuri growled. How could they let his abuser come up to hurt him again? Yuuri looked confused. "You know what you did. Are you happy? Did it feel good to you? You only thought about your own pleasure you stupid asshole. Get out. OUT!" Yuri ran after Yuuri trying to steal him with the scalpel. Mila grabbed him. Yuuri ran as fast as he could away from him. 

They had a new problem on their hands.


	6. Never whole to start with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's reaction to Yuri's lashing out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE SOME COMMENTS I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! LOVE YA! XOXO -Minx

Yuuri was terrified. Why would Yuri act that way? Did... did Yuuri look like his rapist? Why would Yuri have that scalpel.... Yuuri knew Yuri was traumatized but did he really... cut himself? Before Yuuri knew he was crying. Georgi and Mila came out later, looking sad as ever. "Viktor and Otabek are still in there, the nurses let them stay but, Yuuri, Yuri's heart stopped. Yuuri couldn't even say anything. He was stunned. "They're trying to revive him and if they do they're putting him in the critical care ward." Georgi added. Yuuri fell into Mila's chest.

Meanwhile, Otabek and Viktor were chasing after the nurses. Yuri was being rushed to the critical care ward because his organs were failing. Yuri's body itself had deteriorated horribly. His stomach was full of infected ulcers, his lungs were swollen and his blood was thick and turning brown, sores had broken out internally. Yuri bruised very easily now. 2 months later and seeing bruises on Yuri's body was still jarring. A nurse stopped them in the hallway. "I'm going to have to ask the two of you some questions." They followed the nurse into a private room where she sat down with them. "So let's get to it." 

"Does Yuri smoke, drink, or do drugs?" Otabek had to think. "Well he does drink and he is around secondhand smoke a lot." "Well I'd advise that you stop. For Yuri. We have a quitline and-" Otabek knew he could stop whenever he wanted. "Does Yuri eat regularly?" Viktor chimed in first. "No he does not. He eats two or one meals a day but that's because he doesn't feel hungry." "Loss of appetite..." the nurse muttered, writing it down. "How often does Yuri have sick spells?" She asked. "A lot" they said together. 

Suddenly a doctor bursted in and grabbed the nurse. Otabek and Viktor followed in a mad dash. They were relieved to find Yuri in a stable condition... hooked up to a ventilator. Viktor ran out of the room in tears. Otabek knelt down by Yuri, singing to him gently. Yuri was awake and could hear everything. Otabek kissed his forehead and held him until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:21-Century-Psyco


	7. Feeling Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Critical condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this because I was in a cycling wreck and I'm in pain. So I'm writing.  
> Suffering is weakness leaving the body mates. I think. Idks. So today I'm taking my suffering out on Yurachka. Enjoy. XOXO -Minx

"Otabek..." Yuri called out, reaching out for Otabek. Otabek took his boyfriend's hand. "I'm right here baby. Not going anywhere." "What will it be like once I'm gone?" Yuri asked in his frail, fading voice. "Nothing's ever gonna be the same baby. I don't want to live in a world without you."Otabek was desperate, pleading to the gods not to let Yuri die. Yuri looked Otabek in the eye. "Otabek. You're...my... hero..." the heart monitor flatlined. 

Otabek shot up in bed. He looked around, making sure he wasn't in that hell they call a hospital. When he was reassured, Otabek leaned back and started to cry. He hadn't cried before, always having to be strong for Lilia or Viktor, or Yuuri, or Nikolai, or Mila, or Georgi. Letting them all know it was ok not to be ok, while  keeping his own pain bottled up. Now it was all pouring out in the form of big, ugly sobs. Who knew that one person's pain could be everyone's pain? 

Back at the hospital, the sedative that made Yuri sleep was wearing off. Yuri's eyes blinked open. Yuri looked around, feeling very uncomfortable. They hadn't stopped at a ventilation system. The put a tube down his throat. He glanced up at the clock. 4:00am. Yuri felt a sharp stab of pain in his guts. He almost screamed. And Yuri felt a huge pain and saw blood before passing out. 

It was 4:30 when Viktor got the call from the hospital. Yuri's stomach was ruptured and it was highly likely that he could die before surgery. Viktor tor Yuuri out of bed, called Yakov, and raced down to the hospital. Still in his pajamas. He looked in Yuri's room and saw the blood. He stared. And stared. And stared. They waited anxiously as Yakov, Otabek and Lilia rushed in. Finally a doctor came out and sighed. "We did it. The surgery was a success. He's not stable, but he's not going to die." 

Everyone ran in to see Yuri. He had tubes in his stomach, trying to replace the acid, blood and iv bags all around, breathing machines beeping, and worst of all, he was on life support. Otabek didn't realize he was screaming until he was yanked into some therapists room. Just so it would be quiet. When he stopped, he joined the group in Dr.Gorbachev's room. 

The news was simple. Yuri was going to be taken off life support once his body healed, but was declared terminal. 

 

The last thing I remember seeing was Otabek's body fall to the ground, having fainted from the shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-Psyco


	8. An escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all want something happy? I want something happy. So here's some happy. Also, even though I am a medical student getting ready to major as a microbiological lab technician in college, some details of this fic are medically incorrect. I'm sorry if that makes this fic less enjoyable. I will explain any questions you have. I'm writing this novel for you so I obviously want some feedback. Comments are much appreciated. XOXO -Minx

_Dear Plisetsky Yuri,_

_I heard you were in the hospital again and I feel very bad for you. I can't imagine how scary what's going on in your head must be. I'm very scared for you because last I heard, your organs were starting to shut down. I barely know you, but it would really suck if you died. So do us all a favor and stay alive ok? I wish I could be there to give you a great big hug and tell you it's all gonna be ok. This is the best I can do. And I hear you're finally going to get some therapy for your, uh, "incident". I'm very glad and I hope that you can start feeling safe in your own skin again. Stay super, super awesome!_

_-Minami Kenjiro_

_2 weeks later_

Yuri smiled as he read the letter the nurse had delivered along with breakfast. The swelling in his lungs were healing, he would soon breathe on his own. He was given antibiotics for the infected ulcers and they were starting to heal. As soon as Yuri's mental state was declared stable he would be discharged. He would be moving in with Viktor and Yuuri and wasn't super thrilled about it but his stuff was already there. Yuri was starting to make some progress, the voices went away (it wasn't a single attack), his memory was back to normal, his vision had cleared enough for him to read and recognize faces. 

Visiting hours had finally begun and as soon as they did Viktor walked in the room with Makkachin, who had gotten her special training to visit the sick patients as an emotional support animal. Viktor was super proud of that. Makkachin pulled Viktor over to Yuri's bed where she sat, waiting to be pet. "Guess this little girl finally got her permit!" Yuri cooed as the dog licked him. Viktor smiled.  "How you doing baby?" Viktor asked, kneeling down with Makkachin. Yuri blushed. "Don't call me that! I'm not you and Katsudon's little boy!" Viktor gave a sly smile. "Well, it's either that or YURIO!" Knowing Yuri hated that nickname more. Yuri's eyes widened. "OH HELL NO! Just don't call me baby in public.." Viktor smiled, having won. "Deal." 

Not even 30 seconds after saying that Mila and Georgi burst in the room. Mila stood up like an announcer, "YURI PLISETSKY, YOU HAVE TWO SPECIAL VISITORS, ALL THE WAY FROM ALMATY, ANNA AND OTABEK ALTIN!  She opened the door to reveal the two. Anna dashed over almost immediately. "Yura! Yura! I made you something in school!" She gave him a card that she hand drew of Yuri as an angel. "Aww Anna it's beautiful! I love it so much!" Yuri praised Anna as she beamed with pride. She went over to Makkachin and cuddled with the large dog.

Otabek came over to Yuri's side. He lifted up the breathing mask to give Yuri a kiss on the lips. Yuri smiled. "I love you so much baby, thanks for staying with me through all this." "How could I leave?" Otabek asked jokingly, petting Yuri's hair. Yuuri walked in panting heavily. "I hate you guys, just leaving me in the dust like this!" Everyone laughed. 

Things were finally looking up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-Psyco  
> THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.


	9. Heated debates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows, Yuri wouldn't adapt to new life this easily. And he most certainly did not.

Yuuri came home from the rink to find Yuri and Viktor in a heated debate. Yuri was yelling at Viktor who was trying his best to reason with him. "Yuri, you don't seem to understand. We are your caretakers. We pay the bills, buy the pills, get the syringes, buy and clean the machines, none of that is your responsibility anymore." Yuri growled. "You also have rent and coaching fees and meals and phones and all that to pay for. Viktor, you don't have a unlimited amount of money." Makkachin, remembering her therapy dog training, sensed Yuri's elevated pulse and increase in breathing, pawed at his legs trying to get him to come lay down. 

Viktor gave an exhausted sigh and looked over in Yuuri's direction. He gave a look along the lines of  _Help me out here._ Yuuri sighed. "How about a compromise? Yuri can pay for half of his medical fees. He's right, we don't have an unlimited amount of money you know." Viktor and Yuri looked at eachother. "I can live with that, I just don't want you to worry baby." Viktor explained. "I get that but I can't let you guys pay for everything. You have enough to pay already and I started skating in the first place so grandpa would have more money to pay my bills." Yuuri thought about that. 

"Baby, our job is taking care of you. You grandpa may not have had enough money to pay for your bills but Viktor and I combined, can take care of it all. No more supporting yourself." Yuuri stated. Yuri sighed, feeling dizzy. Makkachin barked, biting at Yuri's pant leg. Viktor sunk to one knee. "What is it girl?" Makkachin insisted it was something with Yuri. She barked again. Potya hissed, annoyed at the large noisy ball of fluff. Yuri fell into Yuuri, closing his eyes, he felt so hot, so tired. Makkachin tried to lead him over to the couch. Yuri layed down and Makkachin jumped up, laying down on the boy. 

Once Yuri was relaxed enough, Makkachin padded over to the fridge, Viktor opened it and Makkachin brought Yuri a bottle of water. Viktor gave a heart shaped smile. "Makkachin you good girl! You learned so much!" Viktor pet Makkachin. Yuuri brought him a cold cloth. Yuri fell asleep fast after that. Yuuri sighed. Viktor put his head in his hands. "I, just, I don't get why he's such a control freak. It's so frustrating." "Well maybe it has something to do with what happened to him. Viktor it's traumatizing." Viktor looked over. "Yuuri..." Yuuri put his hand down. "Viktor it's time to start talking about it." "Not if Yuri doesn't want to. Promise me."  Viktor said. Yuuri sighed again.

"Viktor we need to talk to him about it." Viktor looked down on the ground. Viktor was about to respond when they were cut off my the door ringing. Viktor opened the door. "Mikhail! What brings you here?" Viktor gave Mikhail a hug. "Yuri, actually. And to deliver a gift from my coach." Mikhail handed Viktor an envelope. Viktor opened it and gasped. "Mikhail, this is a lot of money! Thank you so much!" Mikhail turned to Yuuri. "To who do I owe the pleasure?" Yuuri smiled "Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor's fiance." Mikhail smiled. "I'm a longtime friend of Viktor and Yuri's, Mikhail Bezukladinikov." Makkachin barked in recognition. 

Mikhail went over to Yuri. "I, I'm also Yuri's former lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-Psyco


	10. An old life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail meets Otabek. Otabek meets Mikhail. Drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update i've been really busy with Inktober on Tumblr and writing songs and school and my mind has been in a really dark place so here goes. XOXO -Minx

Yuuri took Viktor and pulled him aside. "Why was I never told about this?" Yuuri was upset that Viktor had never told him about Mikhail. Viktor sighed. "It's because I never thought I'd see him again. Yuri and him stayed in contact but Mikhail and I never did. Believe me, I didn't think he'd show up at our door." Yuuri felt infuriated for a reason he could not fathom. "Viktor we have a serious problem. Otabek is coming over for dinner and he won't be too happy to see YURI'S EX eating dinner with us." Viktor sighed. "I'll take care of it" Yuuri turned around and coldly said "You better."

In the living room, Mikhail sat patiently waiting for the two to return while Yuri was starting to wake up. Mikhail looked over at Yuri smiling. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked in Russian. Yuri's face lit up. "Mikhail! What are you doing here?" Mikhail smiled at him. "I came for you! I heard all these horrible things that were happening to you and I thought I should be here in case you died." Yuri looked at the ground. "I was scared too, all these things were going wrong and no one knew what to do or why it was happening. W-what if no one can fix me?" Mikhail frowned.

"Yuri don't say that. Someone will find a cure. Maybe not while you're alive but you can be fixed. You don't have to be broken forever." Mikhail explained. Yuri had never thought about it like that. Yuri relaxed into Mikhail's arms in a loving hug when the door rang. Yuuri was terrified that it would be Otabek. And with all luck it was. Yuuri smiled. "Otabek! It's so good to see-" "Who's that?" Otabek cut him off, pointing at Mikhail. It looked pretty bad. Mikhail looked up. "Oh! You must be Otabek! I'm Mikhail-" "I'm well aware of who you are. Why are you loving on my boyfriend?"

Mikhail gasped. "No! No, no, no, no, no. We're just friends! I totally respect that you two are in a relationship! We used to date but that's all over now! Viktor pooped out of the kitchen and yelled "Dinner's ready!" Yuuri, Mikhail, Yuri and Otabek all went in to eat katsudon. "Mikhail, this is your first time eating katsudon right?" Yuuri asked. "Yeah, it's pork cutlet bowls right?" Mikhail asked. "Yes! They're very good!" Yuuri said. Yuri smiled "It's Otabek's first time eating katsudon too!" Otabek smiled at Mikhail. 

Maybe things would be ok....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-Psyco


	11. A figure future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his first night at the house drags on, Mikhail remembers his past with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to get some character development because even I don’t really know who Mikhail is. Even though I made him. Also, I’m not sure if I want to continue this story because no one seems to be reading it. 

Mikhail slowly awakens, knowing that it’s too early to start the day. Waayyy too early. He hears a scratch on the door. It was Potya, coming to visit her master’s add-on. Mikhail picked her up. “Hey girl, it’s been a while. I missed you.” Potya jumped up on the bed. Sitting down, she meowed. Mikhail started petting her. “I remember when you were a tiny fluffball.” Mikhail sighed. He remembered a lot about Yuri. 

_“I don’t know what to name her. The choices are Puma, Tiger or Scorpion.” Mikhail laughed. “Why not all three? They’re equally awesome.” Yuri groaned.” I just don’t want her to have a pussy name. She needs to be intimidating.” Mikhail looked at the small kitten wrapped in blankets in Yuri’s arms. “Let me hold her, she’s so cute.”_

_The cat really reminded him of Yuri. He poked the small thing. “Hey girl. Look at me. What should your name be?” Yuri laughed “Don’t be a dumbass. The cat isn’t going to tell you her name.” The kitten yawned and meowed “pya” Yuri gasped. “Did you hear that?” Mikhail smiled. “It was so cute!” Yuri rolled his eyes. “No, the cat just... said her name. Potya.” The cat meowed “pya.” Yuri smiled proudly. Her name is Potya and she’s gonna be a badass!_

Mikhail smiled at the still fuzzy ball. “You really are a badass aren’t you, girl.” Potya licked her lips in agreement. Mikhail jolted up when he heard retching from Yuri’s room. A couple doors opened and there was a lot of movement. 

_The nurse leads Mikhail down the hall to a room. “He should be awake. Buzz me if there are any... issues.” With that, the nurse turned on her heels and left. Mikhail took a deep breath an put his hand on the doorknob. He slid the door open. Yuri was in a large bed, feeding tubes and IV’s and wires everywhere. The scene was unsettling. Mikhail had only seen it before once, before his mother died of cancer._

_Mikhail was afraid to move any closer. Yuri was so small and thin he seemed like he might break if Mikhail so much as breathed on him. He slowly walked over, each step felt surreal. He sat in one of the chairs and slid his fingers into Yuri’s bony hand. He winced, feeling how cold it was. It was almost like Yuri was already dead... Mikhail leaned down to kiss Yuri’s pale lips.._

Mikhail shook the memory out of his head and got up to take care of the problem. He walked down the hall to where Viktor and Yuuri were holding back Yuri’s hair and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Mikhail knelt down to rub Yuri’s stomach gently. He whispered comforting words to him. He hoped when the morning came, Yuri would be able to eat. 

He never wanted to see Yuri with tubes in him again. 


End file.
